Wonderful Bugs
Wonderful Bugs is a Merrie Melodie sung by Walter Bunny in the episode, The Shell Game. Lyrics There are things in life That are amazing Like stargazing Sunday lazing And carrot quiche But nothing can compare To a certain top notch hare I'll admit inside my heart He's found a niche (That's a French word meaning special place) Maestro! Look at him There he goes He's wonderful And everyone knows He's wonderful, wonderful, wonderful, wonderful, wonderful, wonderful Bugs! He like's his coffee finely ground When he snores, he doesn't make a sound He respects his elders He's a certified welder And he's got good humor by the pound! He dates my lovely daughter Lola! She thinks he's sweet as cherry cola! He's honest to a fault His brain's a golden vault He's the yoghurt to her granola Here he comes Man of the hour! Look at him walk Such grace and power He's wonderful, wonderful, wonderful, wonderful, wonderful, wonderful Bugs! I know he's just a bunny and all But someday I hope he's my son-in-law He's handsome and considerate Articulate and literate Loquacious and vivacious His garage is very spacious He's wonderful, wonderful Bugs! Trivia *It is the first Merrie Melodies sung by Walter Bunny. *This is the second song to feature someone liking Bugs, the first being We Are In Love. *This is Walter Bunny's last appearance. *This is Mac and Tosh's last appearance. Gallery There are things in life that are amazing....png|''There are things in life'' that are amazing Like stargazing....png|''Like stargazing'' Sunday lazing....png|''Sunday lazing'' And carrot quiche.png|''And carrot quiche'' But nothing can compare.png|''But nothing can compare'' To a certain top notch hare.png|''To a certain top notch hare'' I'll admit inside my heart.png|''I'll admit inside my heart'' He's found a neche.png|''He's found a niche'' That's a French word meaning special place.png|''(That's a French word meaning special place)'' Maestro.png|''Maestro!'' Look at him... there he goes.png|''Look at him '' there he goes He's wonderful and everyone knows.png|''He's wonderful'' and everyone knows He's wonderful, wonderful, wonderful, wonderful, wonderful, wonderful Bugs.png|''He's wonderful, wonderful, wonderful, wonderful, wonderful, wonderful Bugs''! He like's his coffee finely ground.png|''He like's his coffee finely ground'' When he snores, he doesn't make a sound.png|''When he snores, he doesn't make a sound'' He respects his elders.png|''He respects his elders'' He's a certified welder.png|''He's a certified welder'' And he's got good humor by the pound.png|''And he's got good humor by the pound'' He dates my lovely daughter Lola.png|''He dates...'' The.Looney.Tunes.Show.S02E20.The.Shell.Game.1080p.WEB-DL.AAC2.0.H.264-YFN.mkv snapshot 19.55 -2017.04.11 16.19.04-.png|''...my lovely daughter Lola.'' She thinks he's sweet as cherry cola.png|''She thinks he's sweet as cherry cola'' He's honest to a fault.png|''He's honest to a fault'' His brain's a golden vault.png|''His brain's a golden vault'' He's the yoghurt to her granola.png|''He's the yoghurt to her granola'' Here he comes.png|''Here he comes'' Man of the hour.png|''Man of the hour'' Look at him walk.png|''Look at him walk'' Such grace and power.png|''Such grace and power'' He's wonderful, wonderful, wonderful, wonderful, wonderful, wonderful Bugs 2.png|''He's wonderful, wonderful, wonderful, wonderful, wonderful, wonderful Bugs!'' I know he's just a bunny and all.png|''I know he's just a bunny and all'' But someday I hope he's my son-in-law.png|''But someday I hope he's my son-in-law'' He's handsome and considerate.png|''He's handsome and considerate'' Articulate and literate.png|''Articulate and literate'' Loquacious and vivacious.png|''Loquacious and vivacious'' His garage is very spacious.png|''His garage is very spacious'' He's wonderful, wonderful Bugs.png|''He's wonderful, wonderful Bugs'' GIf File:20180619_022634.gif Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Season Two Merrie Melodies Category:Song animated by Rough Draft Korea